Walking Away
by drarryx
Summary: Draco and Harry are in their 6th year and are going out but once Harry realizes Draco is a Death Eater, he realizes that they might never be together. But there is still that small glint of hope, that somehow, they will be. *SLASH FICTION*
1. The Dark Mark

**Walking Away**

It was a dark day; the clouds were heavy with rain that was ready to fall. It reflected Harry's mood perfectly. He was confused. It was his 6th year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been telling him about Horcruxes, Snape being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't that great and Draco, was avoiding him.

He sighed. He needed to talk to Draco. Draco had been acting strangely lately. Harry usually wouldn't have given a damn about Draco and what was up with him, but things had changed between the boys. He supposed you could say that they had forgotten their rivalries, but that was far from the truth. The truth was, the line between love and hate was so thin, that the boys had broken it. And now, the hate they bore for each other was strengthened by love.

Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. He searched until he found Draco's name. He watched as the small dot paced the Slytherin Dormitory. Harry stood up as soon as he saw the Slytherin leave the dormitory and common room.

The dot was moving fast, as if Draco was running. Following where the dot was going, Harry ran as well until he finally spotted Draco on the seventh floor. Harry grabbed the Slytherin's wrist. As Draco turned to see who was grabbing him, the sleeve of his white school shirt came up, revealing a Dark Mark. Harry's suspicions were confirmed. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he forced them not to fall.

Draco took Harry's hand as Harry turned to run away, and Harry reluctantly let himself be dragged to the Room of Requirement. When they entered the room, Harry saw that it was a large empty area, so unlike the many rooms Harry had seen the Room of Requirement turn into before.

Draco stared at Harry, wondering where to begin. He sighed and began by saying, "I can explain."

"Please do," Harry retorted. Draco could feel the anger beginning to swell inside Harry. The anger that was trying to cover up the hurt.

"I…" Draco began, "I was forced to become a Death Eater. I had no choice." He paused. If he was going to tell Harry this, he was going to tell Harry everything. "The Dark Lord is going to kill me if I don't succeed in killing our current Headmaster," Draco finished in a whisper.

At first, Harry's eyes filled with shock, then anger, then concern. But he quickly masked his feelings, letting the anger take over his body. Instead of yelling, screaming, or fighting, however, Harry stared stonily at the blonde Death Eater. Draco looked hurt, his imploring grey eyes were begging for forgiveness, but Harry refused to give in.

"I love you," Draco whispered. It was the first time he had said it out loud and he meant it.

The three simple words caught Harry off guard. He was about to repeat the words, about to tell Draco he loved him too, when he once again, caught sight of the blonde's Dark Mark.

"I know you do," Harry said flatly, before he stormed out of the Room of Requirement. Alone.

**A/N: I had a really good idea for the beginning of this Drarry, but I'm not so sure where I will go with it. Please Rate and Review, it will be much appreciated. Also, this is only the first chapter but seeing as I am not sure where to go with it, it probably won't be updated for a while. Please leave me a review or send me a message if you have an idea of what should happen next, or if you want something to be included in the next chapter (such as a fight scene or a kissing scene). Thanks! Hearts, erinmalfoy**


	2. I'm Sorry

For days, Harry refused to talk to Draco. For weeks, Harry attempted at any chance he could get, to turn Draco in. He never gave reasons, however. Instead, he always just said that he just knew. Telling people he had seen Draco's Dark Mark would lead to suspicions. And Harry didn't really want Draco turned in anyway. He had fallen in love with the boy. As Draco's attempts to kill Dumbledore became weaker and weaker, as did Harry's attempts to turn Draco in. For months, the boys stayed out of each others ways. For months they did not talk to each other, they did not look at each other. Until the night Harry almost killed Draco.

Sectumsempera. Harry would never use that spell again. On anyone, or anything. Not after what it had done to Draco. Not after what it had done to his love. After the incident, Harry knew he would have to talk to the blonde. He needed to make things right. Of course, they had fought before, but nothing had ever ended this badly. With his mind set, that night, the same night he had almost killed Draco, Harry set out to find him. Underneath the Invisibility Cloak, he was able to wait by the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He was able to slip in just as Pansy walked in and he was able to find Draco's dormitory easily. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on their beds and Draco was nowhere to be seen. But Harry knew this was Draco's room; the rich objects and perfect clothes hanging around would show anyone that this was the blonde's quarters. And the smell. The room smelled like Draco.

Finding Draco's bed, Harry slipped under it. A soft 'thud' was made as he did so and he held his breath as Crabbe and Goyle looked suspiciously around. But they were dunderheads, so they didn't realize what had just happened. As dinner rolled around, Crabbe and Goyle left and only five minutes after they did so, Draco walked in. Harry waited. Draco looked in good health and Harry was thankful for that. Then, Draco stifled a sob. Harry couldn't stand the sound of Draco crying, it broke his heart. And luckily, Draco stopped.

"Get a grip on yourself," Draco muttered to himself. "You're fine."

"Are you?" Harry asked, coming out from his hiding place and taking off the cloak. It dropped to the ground silently, and Draco stood up and grabbed his wand. He pointed it directly at Harry's chest.

"Give me one reason to do it and I will," Draco said. His voice sounded malicious and willing on the outside, but Harry detected a hint of fear underneath the strong tone.

Harry stood completely still. "I came to say sorry," he said. "I am so sorry."

Draco just stared. For a moment, he went to lower his wand, but Harry reached for his own. Immediately, Draco's grip tightened. But all Harry did was take his wand out of his pocket and laid it on the ground. Using his foot, he kicked his wand away, towards Draco. Uncertainly, with his eyes still on Harry, Draco picked it up. He placed it on his bedside table, and placed his own wand next to it.

Harry sighed and then began to speak again, "I know sorry doesn't cut it. I know that what I did to you was terrible. I know you probably won't believe me, but I did not mean to use that spell. I didn't know what it would do."

Draco's eyes flickered suspiciously for a moment, but Harry could tell Draco accepted his apology.

"And I'm sorry for walking away from you in the Room of Requirement all those months ago."

Draco nodded curtly, and Harry could see a single tear glistening in his eye.

"I love you," Harry said. "I love you Draco. And I should have told you that a long time ago."

"I love you too," Draco replied.

Harry walked towards the blonde and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and he let Draco's hands caress his waist. It was a position that both boys remembered well and that both boys had missed greatly over the past few months of not talking to each other.

And then, Harry kissed Draco. The kiss became feverish snogging. Harry realized, he could have killed Draco today. Either of them could die any second and they needed to make the best of what they had right now. Harry moved his lips to Draco's neck, allowing them some air, and then he began to unbutton Draco's shirt. As he did so, he saw the scars. They shocked him, and he backed away from Draco quickly.

"Did I? Did I do that?" Harry asked, fear hinting in his voice.

"Yes," Draco whispered. The scars on his body were menacing and red. Slashes that seemed to have gone deep into the skin, farther than a knife would have done if Harry had cut him. They seemed to glisten in the soft green-glow of the dormitory.

Draco self-consciously began to do up his shirt. But Harry came back over to him and placed one hand over Draco's chest, right where Draco's heart was.

"Don't," Harry whispered.

"I look…atrocious!" Draco said in reply and began to button up his shirt again. But Harry stopped him again.

"You look beautiful. You look brave. They suit you," Harry whispered.

"I'm not a Gryffindor. I don't want to be brave," Draco argued as Harry undid the rest of the buttons on Draco's shirt. Draco's shirt fell to the floor and Harry saw all the damage he had caused the boy. And then, as if in response to Draco's complaining, Harry bent down and kissed one of the larger of Draco's scars. Harry could feel Draco's body tense up, as Harry licked the scar, from where it started at Draco's hip, right up to where it ended in the center of Draco's chest. Draco tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure as Harry ran his tongue along the rest of his scars, until all of them had been explored by Harry's mouth. And then, as if to further prove his point, Harry lightly kissed Draco's Dark Mark.

Harry stood up and hugged Draco again, looking into the grey eyes of the Slytherin.

"I might hate Voldemort," Harry began, "but I would do anything for you and even if that means supporting him, I would do it, for you."

"You don't have to support him. I might be forced to because of my family, but that doesn't mean you have to. And supporting him would mean turning yourself in. He would murder you. I would kill myself if you were dead," Draco replied.

"I would too," Harry agreed.

And with that, they took each other in their arms again, and began to kiss.


	3. The End

That night was perfect. Harry and Draco both felt that no other night could be just as magical as that one. When the time came for dinner to be ending, the two boys snuck out to the Room of Requirement. Needless to say, the room served their purpose perfectly, and both boys woke next to each other the next morning and had to rush to make it to class on time. But, they became distant again. And in one night, everything changed.

Harry went away with Dumbledore. When they returned, Dumbledore faced death. A death that was Draco's fault. But there was a point in time, after Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, and before the Death Eaters left the castle, that Harry and Draco spoke one more time.

Harry's fury that Draco was about to kill Dumbledore, had converted into hate towards Snape, who had done the deed. And Harry was shaken. He was broken by the death of the old man who he had come to respect as a father figure.

Draco and Harry had run to the Room of Requirement together. They knew they didn't have long. As soon as they got there, Harry forced all his current thoughts to the back of his mind. Draco did likewise, and for a few minutes, they stood, staring into each other's eyes, thinking that nothing was more prefect than their lover. And then they kissed. They kissed so passionately, even more so than the last time. Wanting each other, needing each other and knowing that soon, they would never have each other again.

Harry felt the need to tell Draco everything. For one, kissing couldn't explain how much he cared for the boy. He would try to put it into words, but he knew it was no use. In the end, all he could say was, "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco had replied almost automatically. Harry could see tears welling up in Draco's eyes.

"Don't cry," Harry said, but tears began to slip down his own face. Draco took Harry in his arms. Draco was fragile, but he was also strong and when Harry broke down, Draco knew he had to be there for him, even if he way breaking down himself.

"We won't…we can't…be together anymore, can we?" Harry cried.

"No," Draco said. He wasn't going to lie to the one he loved. "But that won't mean I will ever stop loving you."

"Draco, remember that night? The magical night we had together?"

"How could I forget?" Draco said, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"We said we would rather die than live without one another," Harry continued. Then, he positioned himself to look straight into Draco's eyes.

"Let's die together," Harry said. His tone of voice was strange, almost insane sounding.

"No, Harry," Draco whispered.

"Well if you won't die, I will," Harry said. "And you will die without me. Please, let's do it. Let's kill ourselves. Together."

"No, Harry," Draco said again, this time more firmly. "We might not be able to be together now, but one day, we might be. We should wait for that day. We should wait Harry. Don't make rash decisions. You don't want to die. And neither do I," Draco finished.

Harry seemed to jolt back to reality with those words. He kissed Draco again, softly, and passionately and he held on as long as he could. But Draco broke away.

"I have to go, my love," he said. Harry began to cry again but he swallowed his tears when he saw that his crying was about to trigger Draco's. Draco quietly whispered, "I love you," one more time before he walked away, towards the exit to the Room of Requirement. And this time, it was Draco who left the Room of Requirement. Alone.


End file.
